<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Le don de la Déesse by Zeegzag</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098404">Le don de la Déesse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeegzag/pseuds/Zeegzag'>Zeegzag</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Tranche de vie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:08:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeegzag/pseuds/Zeegzag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement, le don de la Déesse ?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Genesis Rhapsodos/Yazoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Le don de la Déesse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Un petit OS qui se déroule des années après tout ce que j'ai pu écrire jusqu'ici sur cette série. Parce que j'avais envie d'un peu de fluff entre ces deux-là... et que "Mon ange" ne m'en donne pas assez, actuellement.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Un froncement de sourcils lui plissant le front, Genesis se tient à son bureau, courbé au-dessus d'un capharnaüm de feuillets où s'étale son écriture, de notes, d'imprimés de références et de plusieurs livres ouverts – l'original de Loveless et deux autres adaptations qu'il juge de bonne qualité. Une main dans ses cheveux, qu'elle repousse en arrière, ses lunettes lui ont glissé jusqu'au bout du nez et il les remet en place d'un doigt impatient. Récupère son stylo, commence à écrire quelques mots, avant de les raturer furieusement et de se prendre le visage entre les mains avec un grognement exaspéré.</p><p>Des années qu'il est sur cette foutue pièce et chaque fois qu'il replonge dedans, il n'a pas le sentiment d'être plus avancé qu'au premier jour. Pire encore, il se sent toujours plus frustré, habité par la certitude terrible qu'il ne parviendra jamais à bout… que ça restera un texte inachevé, sans doute le seul de sa carrière.</p><p>
  <em>Une pièce sur Loveless incomplète… c'en est presque ironique.</em>
</p><p>Et qui sera jouée en l'état, parce qu'appartenant à son œuvre, et qui déclenchera de longs débats au sujet de sa fin manquante.</p><p>
  <em>Pffff, dit comme ça, ce serait presque tentant de baisser les bras.</em>
</p><p>Mais il se connaît. Il sait que s'il ne s'acharne pas dessus jusqu'à son dernier souffle, alors il quittera ce monde avec un sentiment d'amertume. Peut-être même de honte envers lui-même et sa propre lâcheté.</p><p>Avec un soupir résigné, il se met donc à tapoter de son stylo contre son bureau, parcours du regard les notes étalées devant lui, feuillette rapidement les pages qu'il a déjà écrites, s'arrête ici et là, croyant sentir venir l'inspiration. Mais telle une enfant capricieuse, celle-ci lui échappe aussitôt, comme pour lui signifier qu'il va devoir se montrer d'une patience à toute épreuve s'il espère l'amadouer.</p><p>La porte de son appartement – ou plutôt de leur appartement – s'ouvrant pour laisser entrer Yazoo, celui-ci n'a qu'un regard à lui jeter pour comprendre :</p><p>— La muse est en grève ?</p><p>— À ce stade, je ne sais même pas si on peut appeler ça une grève, lui répond Genesis en se laissant aller contre le dossier de son siège. Il y a tentative délibérée de sabotage de sa part et, crois-moi, je ne suis pas décidé à me laisser faire !</p><p>Un « Mhhhh… » échappe à Yazoo, qui se dirige vers leur penderie. Les vêtements tachés de graisse, il est en sueur et a les cheveux dépeignés. Deux des doigts de la main qu'il tend vers ses affaires propres exhibent des pansements qui ont grand besoin d'être changés, et il a une trace noirâtre au niveau du front.</p><p>— Tu en as terminé pour aujourd'hui ? questionne Genesis.</p><p>— J'ai terminé, approuve Yazoo en jetant sur le lit un débardeur, ainsi qu'un short. Et j'ai envoyé un message à son propriétaire : il viendra la chercher demain.</p><p>— Donc… monsieur a toute sa soirée pour lui.</p><p>— Et monsieur pourrait laisser sa pièce de côté pour aujourd'hui, histoire que je puisse en profiter avec lui. (Et lui adressant un regard moqueur, Yazoo ajoute :) Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais la moindre deadline pour elle, de toute façon.</p><p>— J'ai une deadline ! s'insurge Genesis. Celle de la vie ! Et je suis décidé à la terminer avant de passer l'arme à gauche.</p><p>Yazoo se contente d'émettre un bruit de gorge amusé et referme les portes de la penderie.</p><p>— Je prends une douche et je vais nous préparer du thé ?</p><p>Genesis, qui s'est de nouveau penché sur ses feuillets, un peu vexé par l'attitude de son compagnon, relève les yeux dans sa direction.</p><p>— Ce ne serait pas de refus… mais avant ça, tu peux aussi faire ta sieste. J'ai envie de travailler encore un peu avant de prendre une pause.</p><p>Là-dessus, il retourne à son texte et émet un soupir – les dialogues écrits plus tôt dans la journée lui paraissant à présent parfaitement ridicules. Il peste et va pour les raturer, quand il remarque que Yazoo l'a rejoint. Une main posée sur son bureau, ses cheveux lui cascadant sur l'épaule, celui-ci a penché la tête sur le côté et parcourt du regard le feuillet qu'il a sous les yeux.</p><p>— C'est plutôt pas mal…</p><p>Et à Genesis d'émettre un reniflement agacé.</p><p>— Plutôt pas mal ? Et tu penses peut-être que je vais me satisfaire de ça ?</p><p>— Je sais que c'est l'œuvre de ta vie…</p><p>— Justement, alors un peu de respect, je te prie !</p><p>— … mais il y a vraiment des fois où tu te prends trop la tête. Tu ne la termineras jamais si tu t'obstines à vouloir atteindre la perfection.</p><p>En réponse, Genesis se contente de grogner. N'ayant pas grand-chose à répondre à ça, mais peu désireux, pour l'heure, de reconnaître que son compagnon a raison.</p><p>Comme le silence s'installe entre eux, Yazoo ayant ramené à lui les autres feuillets qu'il a écrits – et lourdement raturés – pour les lire, Genesis l'observe du coin de l'œil.</p><p>Depuis que son compagnon a ouvert son garage dans l'ancien bâtiment qui leur servait autrefois de débarras, une bonne partie de ses journées est dédiée à la mécanique – parfois jusque tard le soir. De fait qu'entre son travail et le sien, il peut y avoir des périodes où ils ne se voient pas vraiment, juste pour les repas et au moment de se coucher. Ça n'arrive heureusement pas souvent, car Genesis évite la plupart du temps de travailler sur trop projets à la fois ou d'accepter de deadline trop serrées, mais dans ces moments-là, il se sent toujours frustré… irrité et n'est sans doute pas de la meilleure compagnie qui soit.</p><p>
  <em>Sans compter les moments où je ressors cette maudite pièce !</em>
</p><p>Ceux-là aussi ont un effet plutôt désastreux sur son humeur et il commence à regretter de se montrer aussi sec avec Yazoo depuis tout à l'heure.</p><p>Se décrispant un peu, il lui passe les bras autour de la taille pour l'attirer à lui. Et si Yazoo lui résiste, c'est pour lui faire remarquer – avec, sur ses lèvres, ce petit sourire moqueur qui lui va si bien :</p><p>— Regarde dans quel état je suis, idiot. Tu vas tacher ta chemise !</p><p>— Et je décide d'en prendre le risque, lui répond Genesis en raffermissant sa prise.</p><p>Un petit rire lui échappant, Yazoo daigne finalement se laisser faire et vient s'asseoir sur les genoux de son compagnon. Déjà plus détendu, et sans se soucier qu'il soit encore trempé de sueur, Genesis lui dépose un baiser sur l'épaule. Puis nichant son visage au creux de son cou, il prend une inspiration et ferme les yeux, laisse la chaleur de son compagnon, sa présence et son odeur – cette odeur si familière aujourd'hui, où se mélange celle de sa sueur, les différentes senteurs de son métier, mais aussi le parfum de son déodorant ou encore celle de ses cigarettes –, l'apaiser pour de bon.</p><p>Yazoo, lui, continue de lire son travail du jour et s'est laissé aller contre lui.</p><p>— Je me suis toujours demandé, commence-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est exactement, le don de la Déesse ?</p><p>Un bruit de gorge un peu lointain échappe à Genesis, qui rouvre finalement les yeux. Desserrant sa prise autour de la taille de Yazoo, il s'écarte un peu et, tout en se massant le front, répond :</p><p>— Personne ne le sait vraiment. Enfin… disons que chacun a sa petite théorie, mais…</p><p>Puis son expression se fait songeuse et, tout en ramenant à lui le poème d'origine, il poursuit :</p><p>— Pour moi, en tout cas, ça a changé plusieurs fois au cours de ma vie. J'ai souvent cru avoir touché du doigt la vérité, avant de me rendre compte que j'étais dans l'erreur. Et aujourd'hui…</p><p>Il prend une inspiration. Peut sentir, au niveau de son cœur, comme un pincement. Et les souvenirs, d'un passé heureusement révolu, affluer en lui.</p><p>— Aujourd'hui, répète-t-il. Je n'en suis plus très sûr. Ou du moins… (Son regard se pose sur le poème de Loveless.) J'ignore parfaitement à quoi il peut bien ressembler pour les autres. Sans doute est-il différent pour chacun d'entre nous, en vérité. À moins que la Déesse ne daigne se pencher que sur les âmes aux besoins similaires…</p><p>Sa tête contre son épaule, Yazoo redresse la nuque pour lui déposer un baiser au niveau de la tempe.</p><p>— Et toi ? Est-ce qu'elle a daigné se pencher sur toi ?</p><p>— Elle l'a fait, oui.</p><p>Et chaque jour, il la remercie pour sa bonté. Pour bien avoir voulu s'attarder sur lui… malgré ses erreurs… malgré ses crimes… car sans elle, il ne serait sans doute pas là aujourd'hui.</p><p>— Alors…, s'enquiert Yazoo. À quoi ressemble son don ?</p><p>À cet instant, Genesis prend conscience qu'il n'a encore jamais partagé avec qui que ce soit cet évènement. Pas même avec Angeal. Et il se demande si ce n'était pas voulu que la personne auprès de qui il finirait par se confier soit Yazoo.</p><p>— À une deuxième chance.</p><p>Sa gorge s'est quelque peu nouée, au moment où il prononce ces mots. Et sur le visage de Yazoo, il peut voir l'étonnement se faire.</p><p>— Le droit à une rédemption, poursuit-il. D'avoir une famille… des gens pour qui je compterais et qui compteraient pour moi. Et puis…</p><p>Il ne termine pas; se contente de se tourner vers Yazoo et de lui caresser doucement la joue. Son regard plongé dans celui de son compagnon qui, comme chaque fois qu'il s'y risque, lui fait oublier tout le reste.</p><p>Sa surprise passée, Yazoo laisse entendre un bruit de gorge et vient l'embrasser. Tendrement, avant de questionner :</p><p>— Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas prendre une pause maintenant et m'accompagner pour ma douche ?</p><p>Leurs deux fronts presque soudés, Genesis peut à présent difficilement échapper au regard de Yazoo. La voix grave de celui-ci s'est faite plus basse, plus profonde, et le Banoran peut sentir un frisson lui remonter le long du corps. À l'impression d'être comme envoûté; ne cherche de toute façon pas à se débattre contre ce pouvoir que son compagnon peut exercer sur lui.</p><p>— Je pense que je vais me laisser tenter, dit-il. Et peut-être bien que je ferai moi aussi une petite sieste, après ça.</p><p>Satisfait, Yazoo se lève. Prend la main de Genesis dans la sienne et l'entraîne à sa suite…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>